


Rain Bending

by used_songs



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs





	Rain Bending

I can see the rain bending in the sky in the distance – the gray veil pushed aside by a sharp and steady wind. The top of the sky is pitted like basalt.

I don't often stop to think about such things. When you are awash in wonder, you become a little jaded and start to take it for granted. There will always be another opportunity to smell the wet dust as the first flurry of raindrops arrives.There will always be another sunrise and another sunset.

There will always be someone standing next to me, turning to look at me with new surprise in their eyes. It just always won't be you.


End file.
